


Long Way Home

by markoftheangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, late night car drives, sorry this is kind of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markoftheangels/pseuds/markoftheangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little destiel one shot i wrote based off of "long way home" by 5 seconds of summer<br/>its kind of shit but i got the idea today and wrote it within half an hour sooo yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

It was a late night drive back to Dean and Cas’ home and they had decided to take the long way home, it was a nicer ride, through the beautiful mountains and wildlife.

Cas looked over at Dean, his green eyes almost looking black from the darkness of night.

They drove past their old school which triggered hundreds of memories for Cas. 

“Remember the place in the old school yard? The place only you and I shared, do you remember all those memories?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled and laughed a bit at the thought. “Yeah, all the fireflies and make-believe that we were somewhere else, with no worries of the future. We would both sing songs on our guitars, how could I ever forget?”

“We’re crazy stupid” Cas added with a long and full bodied laugh.

“Yeah..” Dean smiled at Cas.

They were silent for a few minutes

“I think we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere” Dean said finally.

“Took us a hell of a long time to get here.” Cas said looking around at the open, empty field.

Suddenly in the center of the field, a little fire erupted and scared Dean and Cas a little, not expecting it.

“I think it’s a bonfire” Cas said, sniffing the air.

“Yeah, definitely is, it caught fire like kerosene.”

They both laughed a little.

“You know I’d never let you down, right?” Cas asked looking at Dean for an answer.

“Of course.”

“How much longer till we’re home?” Cas asked changing the subject.

“I don’t know, a while for sure, this doesn’t even look close to home.” Dean said.

“Ugh. When I said take the long way home I didn’t mean take the _long_ way home.”

“Well I don’t wanna waste my time alone, I like spending time with you.”

“…I wish I could just get lost and drive forever with you.” Dean added.

Cas smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand.

They soon began to see city lights and eventually made their way into town. They hit every single red light. Which annoyed Cas a little since he did want to get home. Dean noticed and turned on the radio and Green Day came pouring out into the speakers.

“Green day, Dean?, Really?” Cas asked with a small grin and raised eyebrows.

“Oh come on, you love ‘em too, admit it.”

“Haha, I guess I do a little.” He admitted shyly.

“See, told ya so.”

They hit another red light and Cas groaned at his own annoyance. Dean moved over and gave him a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Cas asked, blushing a bit.

“Well I mean, you seemed annoyed at the light and I just, I don’t know, I decided that might help,”

Cas laughed and then kissed Dean back.

They continued kissing at the red lights and eventually deciding they were still too far from home Dean pulled the car over to the side on an empty street behind some trees and bushes so no can see.

They moved from the front to the back while kissing.

Cas broke the kiss for a word. “Can we just, take it slow tonight?”

“Sure Cas.” Dean said before adding. “God this is just like one of those movie scenes from a chick flick, I don’t do chick flick moments.”

“Good thing this isn’t a chick flick then.” Cas said before passionately returning to their kiss.


End file.
